


Pay Back

by hyoidbone



Series: Put Your Name On It: Kink Series [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyoidbone/pseuds/hyoidbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke works another night shift. Another night of pushing back plans with her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [umbrELLAx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbrELLAx/gifts).



> Kink series part one: Sex game + phone sex.

_Again?!_

_Yes. Sorry. Make it up to you tonight?_

Clarke sighs as she sets her phone down on the desk. Her fingers comb through her hair and she sighs in frustration. She's having to work another night at work after working a long shift during the day. She is wearing thin from all the extra hours, dark circles collecting under her eyes. The end was in sight and soon she would be able to sleep the entire time she's off. 

_Make it up to me now_ , her phone buzzes next a picture of Raven's face. What no one else knows is she's completely nude in the entire picture.

_What?_

_Let's play a game._

_I'm at work._

_You don't need to reply. I'll text you with everything I would have done to you tonight. If you don't reply by the time I finish, you win. If you do, I win._

She narrows her eyes at her phone, reading the instructions over and over again. She absorbs the words and ideas and smiles. 

This would be easy.

_Okay. Hands off._

The dirtiest emoji Raven can find is sent through and Clarke grins, leaning back in office chair. Her feet kicks up the desk and she looks across the floor. There is only one patient--stomach pains--in their small hospital. Currently, he was sleeping, dosing away to anti-nausea medication that kept them on their ass.

_I have you take your clothes off and get on the bed._  
 _I take off my clothes._  
 _Get between your legs and crawl up._  
 _Kiss you. Bite your lip._  
 _Lick your neck. Bite. Mark._

Clarke watches her phone, smiling. Her thumb strokes over the glass. She wants to reply, wants to interact, but she restrains herself. A few more messages come through and she squirms in her seat as a flame sets lose between her legs. 

_...tongue against your neck._  
 _Your shoulder._  
 _Kiss your chest, nipple._  
 _Bite._

The man stirs and Clarke breaks her attention away for a moment. He remains asleep and she scoots further down in her chair. She quietly reads each new text as it comes through. The further she reads, the harder it is not to reply. Message after message and Raven is far more explicit than she had given her credit for. 

_...teeth against your clit.  
One finger, two. _

Her eyes widen and she grips the arm of the chair. If she scoots any more, she'll fall out, but there isn't anything she can do. Clarke pushes a few buttons on her phone and the messages stop, for a second. She erases the message and waits. She can't lose. 

_...move it faster.  
Teeth, bite, finger. _

The array of words are frustration and she begins to type again. 

_When can you get here?_

_Weak, Griffin._

_Shut up._

_5 minutes._


End file.
